


【豹玫瑰】Pain

by Leon7C



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon7C/pseuds/Leon7C
Summary: *炮友变情侣





	【豹玫瑰】Pain

1.

“所以，你死了以后会变成豹子？”  
话一出口罗斯忍不住咬了舌头，问的什么狗屎问题！  
尽管从讨论瓦坎达传统风俗转到这个话题略显奇怪，国王依旧很耐心地摇了摇头：“不太准确，应该是我的灵魂会和父亲他们重逢，肉体跟普通人还是一样的。”  
“嗯。”罗斯有点尴尬，拿起酒杯喝了一口，不知道接下去该说什么。  
让国王陛下讲讲瓦坎达的风土人情不就好了，怪他一时失了警惕问了这么个问题，现在再绕回天心草的种植方式显然是很不合时宜的事情。  
但总不能让罗斯在这种双方赤条条的情况下提起今天没有实质性进展明天也只会继续扯皮的援助项目研讨会吧？  
罗斯头皮开始发麻，以往特查拉不会停留这么久，完事儿了待一会儿就会离开。事实上更多时候他们是在华盛顿各式高档酒店度过夜晚，只有偶尔的时候才会来罗斯家。  
今天直到罗斯打了个盹缓过神，才发现国王不仅没走，反而未经同意擅自摸出了主人的威士忌，在罗斯视线聚焦在他脸上的时候彬彬有礼地点了点头：“开点酒来喝，不介意吧？”  
罗斯当然只能他X的不介意。  
国王似乎很享受这种静默，他背靠着床头，把玩着酒杯无意识地摇晃，冰块撞击的声音很清脆，但他喝得少，只偶尔小抿一下，像是在思考什么国家大事一样。  
当然，他喝第一口就皱了下眉又迅速放开，罗斯一下子就看了出来。特查拉当然不会满意这种“平民”喝的酒的，就算这瓶威士忌罗斯珍藏许久一直舍不得开，就算他没有说出口。  
可是，嘿，罗斯干的就是这行。他总是能发现人们想要隐藏起来的讯息。  
只是国王大人相较于常人，秘密总是更多。  
罗斯皱起眉头，将杯中酒一饮而尽，发出一声意义不明的哼唧。  
国王觉察到什么，转过头看他，伸手碰了碰他露在被子外的手臂：“嘿，我说……”  
罗斯好不容易适应喉咙里辛辣的烧灼感，抬头看他，下意识地回道：“哦，你要走了是吗？”  
特查拉的笑容立刻就消失了，罗斯有些疑惑，也有莫名的怪异，但特查拉什么也没说，只是把酒杯放在床头柜上，掀开被子开始穿衣服。  
盯着别人赤裸的身体看是不礼貌的，就算这个人前一个小时还跟你在一张床上翻滚——还给了你一个绝佳的口活。  
罗斯喉结上下动了动，转移了视线，盯着大门看，很快就发现了一块并不明显的污渍。  
昔日的黄金飞行员视力很好，他乱七八糟地想着，有空的时候要拿块抹布擦一下。或者打扫一下整个屋子，他有多久没有大扫除了来着？  
等他回过神来，特查拉已经系好领带了，维持着惯有的礼貌：“明天见，罗斯先生。”  
事实上已经是今天了，罗斯躺在床上能看见窗外尚显灰蒙的天空。  
就算楼层很低，他也不会听到汽车发动离开时的引擎声，毕竟是，毕竟是瓦坎达。  
更不要说人走了，也是悄无声息的。

2.

他们搞在一起这件事情本身就足够奇妙。  
罗斯是gay，这点不难发现。他也从不屑于隐藏自己的性向，就算是曾在军队的时候。毕竟打下多少飞机才是衡量一个军人能力的唯一指标，在此之后，才会有人议论你的私生活。  
但特查拉在这之前并没有完全显现出其中任何的征兆。  
哦，罗斯是指，在他听说的特查拉的恋爱史里，并没有发现同性伴侣这一选项。  
至于他为什么会知道瓦坎达国王的恋爱史，自然只能归咎于一人。  
“始作俑者”苏芮坐在他对面很认真地晃了晃左手：“罗斯先生，你究竟有没有在听我说话？”  
“啊，是。”罗斯定了定神，努力地理解她的话，任谁在午餐时间被一个小姑娘拉去说了一大段不明就以的话总是要整理一会儿的，更何况他还睡晚了没吃早餐。  
“你是说，你的母亲认为你的哥哥已经到了为瓦坎达生育下一代王储的时候，所以派你过来接手你哥哥的事务，让他……让他和娜吉雅回去订婚？”  
罗斯本来饥肠辘辘的胃瞬间被填满，甚至不断地往下沉。他拒绝思考这代表着什么，并且将脑中出现的画面用力地撇去。  
“就是这样，”苏芮活泼地眨了眨眼，往嘴里塞了一大口冰淇淋，“接下来你会每天都看到我的，开心吗罗斯先生？”  
看来保护瓦坎达公主的任务已经交到可怜的CIA特工手里了。  
罗斯潦草地应和，有些心不在焉：“那你哥哥打算回去吗？”  
他又问了不该问的问题，这关他什么事？况且苏芮已经在这里，不就代表着……  
罗斯刚要收回，苏芮却颇为困惑地搅着不成样子的冰淇淋说：“我也不太明白，他和娜吉雅早就分手了，但是母亲好像不知道这件事……不过这样子我才能溜出来，母亲总觉得我应该在她眼皮子底下呆着才好，可是我已经长大了！”  
青春期女孩喋喋不休地发着牢骚，一点没有研究时沉稳理性的样子，罗斯沉默地听她说着，终于忍不住打断了她：“所以你哥哥已经走了吗？”  
难怪他早上开会并没有见到特查拉。  
“好像还没有，他还有一些事情需要交代，”苏芮把最后一口食物吃掉，口齿不清地指了指罗斯身后，“喏，你看。”  
罗斯猛地回头，特查拉正从他们面前匆匆走过，目不斜视地，并不会留意到旁边天井里的露天咖啡厅里坐着谁，眼看就要走到大楼门口。  
罗斯像一支离弦的箭一样冲了出去。  
当然，当然，这段时间他这些口不对心，这些莫名其妙，这些时不时翻腾起来的让他烦躁不安的想法究竟是什么。  
他当然该清楚。  
赶在特查拉上车前截住他花光了罗斯的所有精力。  
他控制不住地弯下腰开始大喘气，但还是伸手拦住了特查拉，准确地说是拉住了他的袖口，断断续续地说：“听……听着，我有事要找你。”  
连尊称都忘了说，但谁也不会计较。  
特查拉惊讶地看着不知道从哪里窜出来的银发特工，顺从地回身：“你说。”  
旁边的随从小声提醒了一句，“陛下。”  
特查拉抬起手腕看时间，有些为难：“罗斯先生，你的事急吗？我们可以晚些时候说。我约了娜吉雅，时间有点紧迫。”  
他说晚些时候说，有一分正经，更多的是私下相处时颇为随意的调笑。  
罗斯是该听出这样的暗示的，他也的确听出来了，而这更让他瞬间失去了力气。不光是胃，心脏也跟着往下沉。  
他直起上身，放开特查拉，恢复平常的样子，努力展现一个公事公办的微笑：“当然，我们可以晚点说。”  
特查拉担心地看了他一眼，还是坐上了汽车，很快就消失在罗斯的视野里。  
罗斯按着胃往回走，苏芮站在门口欲言又止地看着他，小女孩眼中的惊讶怎么都掩盖不了。罗斯连说话的气力都没有了，只想快点下班，让他回家睡一觉。  
或许他可以动用一下一直以来都是摆设的年假，只要能让他休息就好了，只要能让他立刻躺下来什么也不管就行。

3.

但CIA不是社保局，罗斯理所当然地得不到他的假期——上头瞪了他整整一分钟才忍无可忍地咆哮“你是在跟我开玩笑吗罗斯？在我们最忙的关头说你要去度假？我他妈三年没见过夏威夷的日光了！”——但他过分难看的脸色还是为他挣得了提前下班的权利。  
他从没像以往一样觉得这间公寓是陌生的。  
之前偶然的一次，他因为所谓的外事任务连续两次没有回应特查拉的邀约，当然他的确也没办法回应，回家之后却看到瓦坎达国王端端正正地坐在他的沙发上。  
“该死的？你是怎么进来的？”特工心中警铃大作，愤怒于自己的专业被蔑视，手更是悄悄按住了藏在后腰的配枪。  
国王并不理会罗斯的质问，压倒性的体力和身高优势让他能直截了当地将罗斯扛起来扔到床上，在罗斯滔滔不绝的咒骂声中把他扒光，一言不发地里里外外摸索完一遍之后，拉下自己的西装裤直接捅了进去。  
罗斯拒绝回想自己是怎么被顶弄到高潮的，他一开始还能断断续续地用各种脏得要命的词叫骂，但很快就只能死死咬着枕头，眼泪都快被逼出来了。  
第二天早上恢复意识醒来的时候，特查拉自然已经不在，罗斯也没办法再追究他，反正肯定又是瓦坎达所谓的“小玩意儿”。  
于是这就成了心照不宣的事情，特查拉来的次数屈指可数，罗斯不想承认，但猜测家里会不会有人在的确是他难得的消遣。  
生活总是这样的，反反复复地产生希望，再一次次地失望。  
从冰箱里翻出了牛奶，好歹还记得身体在抗议，罗斯把牛奶倒进杯子里放进微波炉。  
在等待的短短几十秒里他难得听到了一年难得响几次的门铃声，一开始还以为自己在幻听，直到微波炉停止工作，门铃声还在继续，他才终于确认。  
见鬼，他端出牛奶，头也不抬地大声吼道：“不管你是谁，都给我滚！”  
“是我，特查拉。”熟悉的声音响起，隔着门板有些失真，但无伤大雅。  
罗斯瞪大了眼睛，一开始是不可思议，随后他想起特查拉的确说过“晚点说”，这其中蕴含的意味让罗斯更加愤怒了，难道他以为自己会是那种人吗？  
品质低下、肮脏、不知廉耻！  
现在装自己不在家已经来不及了，罗斯也不想假装，他重重地放下杯子，快步走过去一把拉开了大门：“难道你以为你会受到欢迎吗？国王殿下？”  
“只有我不能进？”特查拉低头看他，带着温良的笑。  
他怎么还能笑出来？罗斯重重地点头，语气僵硬地说完他认为的最后一句话：“没错。”  
就要把门关上。  
特查拉猝不及防地伸手挡住了门：“嘿，嘿，你听我说。”  
罗斯不想听，但特查拉四根手指已经被挤压到通红，特工的力气也不是盖的。  
他心脏忍不住抽动了一下，放开可怜的门把手，双手交叉抱在了胸前，一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
特查拉像感觉不到疼一样，只是单刀直入：“我都听苏芮说了。”  
说了什么？罗斯有些愣神，随即想起自己今天跟傻子一样狂奔出去找特查拉，脸刷的一下就红了。  
特查拉绅士地略过他的不自在，舔了舔嘴唇，似乎有些紧张，但又故意装作游刃有余的样子：“难道你不好奇我今天去找娜吉雅干嘛吗？”  
罗斯不说话，特查拉就自顾自接着说：“我请求娜吉雅不用理会我母亲的想法，她可以自由地做自己想做的事情。”  
“什么？”罗斯努力不去被他所影响，只想着听完这混蛋说话就把他扫地出去，以至于有些不能确定自己听到了什么。  
“你明明听到了。”特查拉直直地凝视着他，仿佛要看到他心里去。  
“我不懂你的意思。”罗斯像是要被特查拉眼神灼伤，但他一点也不想退却，即使早已心跳如鼓。  
“不急，我们可以慢慢谈。”特查拉笑了笑，“罗斯先生，现在还是只有国王不能进您的屋子吗？”  
“当然。”罗斯不甘示弱地顶了回去，但很快又低下了声音，挠了挠头发，他还是嘟囔了一句，“但特查拉可以进。”  
特查拉扶着门框笑出了声，罗斯面无表情地瞪了他一会儿，忍不住也跟着笑了出来。  
两个人成年人这样真的太傻了，但管他呢，总会有甘愿犯傻的时候。

 

End.


End file.
